Chicago Nightmare
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Vous connaissez les films American Nightmare? J'en ai fait une petite revisite dans un OS avec nos personnages de Chicago PD. :) Venez voir ce que ça donne! :) Joyeux Halloween


**Chicago Nightmare**

 _Vous connaissez tous les films American Nightmare ? Le soir où la purge est organisée par le gouvernement, où tout crime est permit. Revisitons avec nos personnages préférés de Chicago PD. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._

La nuit venait de tomber sur Chicago, Ruzzek s'est rendu chez Burgess pour passer la nuit avec elle, passer la purge avec elle. Ils sont flics et ils savent tous qu'ils risquent leur vie. Jay avait ramené son gilet par balle chez lui, et a ressortit son arme de l'armée au cas où. Will est venu chez lui avec Maggie et April qui ne voulaient pas rester seules chez elles.

-J'aime pas cette nuit-là. Au moins l'hôpital est sécurisé mais on ne peut pas y aller si nous ne sommes pas de garde. Pesta Maggie

-On ne craint rien ici, juste ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne pas être trop prêt des fenêtres et éviter la lumière. Lança Jay

-Au moins on a l'homme de la situation. Souffla April

-Où est Erin ? J'aurai pensé qu'elle serait là. Fit Will

-Elle est avec Voight.

-Ok.

La rue commença à s'agiter, la purge venait de commencer, tout le monde avait pu entendre la sirène.

-Quel intérêt qu'on aille se battre pour notre pays si c'est pour organiser des purges ?! Marmonna Jay

-Hey frérot, t'es un héros. T'es notre héros. Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça. Intervint Will

Un coup retentit contre la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Jay porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour dire aux filles de ne pas faire de bruit. Le bruit reprit toujours pareille, à l'entendre Jay se retrouva à Kandahar.

-Tempête. Souffla-t-il

-Rangers.

Jay se releva et ouvrit la porte, Mouse entra rapidement laissant tomber son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ?! Lança Jay

-J'ai été pris dans un carambolage après avoir discuté avec Voight avant qu'il ne parte pour quitter la ville. J'ai pas pu reprendre ma voiture, j'ai fini à pied mais ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne m'a suivie.

-Attends, Voight a quitté la ville ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Il partait pour une maison retirée en dehors de Chicago. Avec son passé et ses relations il sait qu'on va venir après lui.

-Erin était avec lui ? Ils partaient ensemble. Demanda Jay

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

Jay attrapa rapidement son téléphone et composa le numéro de son sergent.

« _Voight._

 _-C'est Jay, Erin est avec vous ?!_

 _-Non. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rester avec vous._ »

Le sergent ne dit plus rien. La jeune femme avait tenté de lui parler à la fin de la journée, mais il l'avait envoyé promener avant de partir. C'était sûrement de ça qu'elle voulait lui parler.

« _Sergent ?_

 _-Elle a voulu me parler après que vous soyez tous partit. Je ne lui ai pas laissé l'opportunité de le faire._

 _-Elle est dehors toute seule ! Et après vous ne voulez pas qu'on soit ensemble, mais vous ne vous occupez même pas d'elle ! MOI je l'aurai protégé, elle serait passée première dans mes priorités !_ » S'exclama Jay furax.

« _Jay, elle est en danger. Elle a trop d'ennemie, que ça soit avec notre métier, qu'avec son passé._ »

Mais Jay n'écoutait déjà plus, et raccrocha, la rage irradiant.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller Jay ! Lança Will

-Je ne vais pas la laisser dehors.

-C'est de la folie Jay ! Tu peux te faire tuer rien qu'en sortant de l'appartement !

-Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon équipière ! Je lui ai promis que je serai toujours là pour elle, qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi ! Elle n'a jamais eu quelqu'un en qui faire confiance ! Répliqua Jay

Mouse avait ouvert son sac et sortit son ordinateur. Il tenta de tracer le signal du téléphone d'Erin pour avoir une localisation approximatif d'où elle pourrait être. Jay revint vêtu de vêtements sombres et son gilet par balles ses armes accrochées de façon simple à attraper.

-J'ai un signal. Elle n'est pas chez elle. Fit Mouse.

\- Donnes-je l'adresse de son signal. Je vais la chercher.

-Tu rêves. Je viens avec toi. On est plus fort à deux.

Mouse disparut à son tour dans la pièce à côté avant de revenir changé et armé. Jay donna des directives à son frère avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement. Ils hésitèrent à prendre la voiture, mais même phares éteints ils seront trop repérable. Et puis ils sont habitués à évoluer dans l'obscurité et le silence avec l'armée. Ils ne seraient pas revenus vivant sinon.

-Par-là ! Fit Mouse en tirant sur le bras de Jay

Ils évitèrent un groupe de jeunes et s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle. Un mec leur tomba dessus, mais au lieu de le tuer, Jay réussit à l'assommer avant de planquer son corps. Les deux amis continuèrent leur progression, ils doivent faire vite s'ils veulent une chance de sauver Erin. Les deux ex-Rangers tombèrent sur quatre dealers près à en découdre avec eux. Mouse tira le premier, il resta un moment choqué par le fait d'avoir tiré sur quelqu'un. Jay en le voyant comme en trans abattit le mec qui s'approchait par derrière avant d'en finir avec les deux autres.

-Merci vieux.

-On n'avait pas le choix. Fit Jay

-Ouais…

-On doit retrouver Erin, elle compte sur nous.

Ils reprirent leur progression, tel des ninjas dans la pénombre, évitant les groupes.

-On y est. Fit Mouse

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls. Craig se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose.

-Le téléphone de Lindsay. Fit le jeune homme

-Elle ne doit pas être très loin.

Jay regarda aux alentours, réfléchissant où aurait pu aller Lindsay.

-Une allée là-bas. Souffla-t-il

Ils traversèrent la route pour rejoindre une ruelle. Jay nota du sang par terre. Mouse lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de lui montrer un container. Ils s'approchèrent en formation comme ils faisaient sur le terrain en Afghanistan. Ils poussèrent la poubelle

-Pitié ! S'exclama une voix

-Erin ! Souffla Jay en se laissant tomber auprès d'elle

-Jay ?

-C'est moi, je suis venu avec Mouse. Lança-t-il en désignant son ami qui monte la garde.

Jay dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle a la lèvre inférieur méchamment coupée et la pommette égratignée. Avec une infinité délicatesse Jay caressa la joue de la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

-Ca va aller ma puce, on te ramène en sécurité.

-Merci. Pleura-t-elle contre lui.

-Hey, je t'ai promis que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi. Que tu pourrais toujours te reposer sur moi. Souffla-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Ça vaut pour moi aussi Lindsay. Intervint Mouse

Jay aperçut quelque chose couler dans le dos de la jeune femme, au niveau de son épaule. Il se détacha d'Erin pour regarder plus attentivement.

-Merde ! Craig elle a pris une balle.

-Où ?

-Epaule gauche, entrée par devant ressortie derrière. Elle perd beaucoup de sang.

\- Remplace-moi.

Jay prit la place de Mouse, pendant que ce dernier examine la blessure d'Erin.

-Ca va faire mal, je suis désolé d'avance. Fit-il.

-Vas-y. Souffla la jeune femme

Malgré tout, Mouse fit attention à être le plus délicat possible.

-Il faut partir maintenant. On est resté trop longtemps ici. Fit Jay

Il aida Erin à se lever et l'aida à avancer. Elle peine à marcher

-Tu es blessée. Fit Jay

-Ça va, j'ai dû me fouler la cheville.

Mouse ne dit rien mais ce n'est pas une foulure qu'elle a.

-Petit flic où es-tu !? Lancèrent des jeunes.

Les garçons aidèrent Erin à avancer plus vite.

-Voight ne pourra pas te protéger éternellement !

-Reste là ma puce. Fit Jay

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui tendit une de ses armes. Le jeune homme prit une barre de fer que son ami lui tendait. Les jeunes approchèrent, ils les assommèrent avant de rejoindre Erin. Un homme se tient au-dessus d'elle une main autour de son cou.

\- Lâche-la ! S'exclama Mouse

-T'es quoi toi, un flic ?

-US Ranger, et je ne le répéterai pas.

Mais au mieux de la lâcher il resserra sa prise autour du coup de la jeune femme. Jay enleva la sécurité de son arme avant de tirer. Jay se précipita auprès d'Erin et embrassa son front.

-Il a surgit de nulle part.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il faut qu'on file. Lança Mouse

Il brisa la fenêtre d'une voiture avant de jouer avec les câbles pour la démarrer. Jay porta Erin jusqu'au véhicule avant de la mettre à l'arrière.

-On dirait que tu as eu ton permis dans une pochette surprise ! S'exclama Jay

-Ouais mais ce soir on s'en fout ! Elle a besoin de voir un médecin. Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro

-Will pourra la soigner.

Une fois près de chez Jay ils abandonnèrent la voiture un peu avant. Le jeune homme prit son équipière dans ses bras alors que Mouse ouvre le chemin. April leur ouvrit la porte alors que Jay se dépêchait d'entrer avec Erin dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, son frère sur ses traces.

-Elle est touchée à l'épaule. Fit-il

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, Maggie trouve quelque chose pour soulever assez ses jambes. April tu peux me trouver le kit de secours, Mouse il me faudrait de l'eau pour elle et moi.

-Elle a des marques de strangulations. Nota Maggie

-Vérifie sa tranchée et son pouls, il faut que je recouse sa blessure par balle.

-Je m'occupe de son visage. Fit April

-Maggie j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Jay et Mouse durent quitter la pièce pour laisser de la place. Ils allèrent monter la garde. Ils auront survécus à la purge.

-Elle ira bien, demain je lui ferai passer une radio pour son épaule. Elle a besoin de repos surtout.

-Je vais faire quelque chose à manger. Lança Maggie.

-Elle voudrait te voir Jay. Fit April

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre, Erin est pâle mais afficha un petit sourire en le voyant arriver. Il s'assit près d'elle dans le lit, elle attrapa sa main.

-Merci Jay. Tu as risqué gros avec Mouse pour me sauver.

-Hey, c'est normale, on est là pour la famille.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser avant de le regarder en souriant.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il sourit en l'entendant prononcer ces trois petits mots. Il attrapa un coussin avant de le mettre derrière Erin pour soulager son épaule blessée.

-Merci.

-Reposes-toi tu as besoin de repos. Je vais aller voir où ça en est de l'autre côté. Je reviens te voir après.

-Jay…

-Oui ?

-Ca peut fonctionner nous deux hein ?

-Bien sûr ! Sourit-il

Elle sourit heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien, qui l'aime vraiment et sur qui elle peut compter.


End file.
